


drunk (in love)

by shixuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shixuns/pseuds/shixuns
Summary: if sehun had known that a drunken confession — or rather, proposal — was the one-way ticket to junmyeon's heart, he would've done everything he possibly could to get wasted with his man-crush-everyday long before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my favourite seho(e) shipper, trang!♡
> 
> happy birthday and hope you enjoyed this birthday fic i wrote for you!! 
> 
> also, this is inspired by this prompt - "we were both drunk when you proposed to me and i accidentally posted about it across social media so now we’re hungover and trying to figure out this mess bc we’re not even dating"

Silvers of sunlight peeped through the drawn blinds in Sehun’s room and filtered through his eyelids, stirring him from his sleep.

Annoyed with the incessant buzzing of his phone, Sehun swiftly grabbed his phone from the nightstand, switching it to the “do not disturb” mode before tossing it away on his bed.

Groaning at the throbbing misery in his skull, all he wants to do is just to curl under his duvet for the rest of his ~~life~~ day. However, being desperately in need of water, he was compelled to get up from the comfort of his bed and drag his feet over to the kitchen in order to quench the parched feeling in his mouth.

After popping an aspirin in hopes of relieving himself of the pounding in his head, Sehun was about to head back to bed when the loud banging of his door caused him jumping in surprise.

“I’m coming, stop banging on the fucking door!” Sehun shouted before heading over to his living room, all the while muttering curses under his breath.

The door opened to reveal the person he’d least expect to see on a Saturday morning at the entrance of his apartment, looking all flustered and worn out. “Junmyeon hyung?”

“Language, Sehun. Language.” Junmyeon chided good-naturedly.

♡ ♡ ♡

“What the _fuck_?” Sehun exclaimed in disbelief and found himself unable to believe his own eyes.

“ _Please,_ Sehun,” Junmyeon breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose wearily before continuing, “The last thing I need is for you to spew profanities without a care in the world. Let’s just focus on our problem here, alright?”

Junmyeon finds it endearing how Sehun at least had the decency to look apologetic, yet it still doesn’t change the fact that they still have a huge problem they needed to straighten out, pronto.

  
(Flashback to 13 hours before)

_“Hyung,” Sehun whined, “you really need to loosen up a bit, so accompany me to the club, pretty please?”_

_Junmyeon sighed in exasperation, trying hard to suppress his growing irritation because the younger has been attempting to convince him to get wasted with him for the past hour instead of focusing on his work._

_Seeing how his words did not have much of an effect on Junmyeon, Sehun pouted and continued, “Junmyeonie hyung, do you know what my friends call you?”_

_That seemed to work because Junmyeon finally looked up from his assignment to acknowledge Sehun’s presence._

_“What?”_

_“Stick-up-his-ass.” Sehun said_ _matter-of-factly, causing Junmyeon to frown at the nickname he never knew he had._

_“Do you call me that, too?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at Sehun suspiciously._

_“Of course not, hyung! What kind of person do you take me for?” Sehun cried out indignantly. However, upon noticing the disgruntled expression on the older’s face, Sehun casts a mischievous smile in his direction. “But i’m definitely going to start calling you that if you don’t agree to go to the club with me.”_

_And that was pretty much how Junmyeon found himself with a cute, giggly Sehun who was as inebriated as he was, clinging onto him on a Friday night in the club._

♡ ♡ ♡

_“Hyunggg,” Sehun drawled, half-heartedly poking on Junmyeon’s flushed cheeks, “Do you remember saying that you’d date me if I were a girl?”_

_“Yeah, why?”_

_Ignoring Junmyeon's question, Sehun replied with yet another question of his, “Hyung! I’m cute, right?”_

_His heart stuttered at how adorably Sehun was smiling, eyes curving into beautiful crescents. Disregarding the weird sensation in his chest, Junmyeon chuckled in amusement before pinching the younger’s cheeks affectionately, “Of course, Sehunnie is undoubtedly the cutest.”_

_“That means you’ll still want to date me even if i’m not a girl, right?” He asked again, slurring his words like a drunk that he was before continuing, “because I’m the cutest.”_

_“Yes, because you’re the cutest. What about you? Will you still date hyung_ _then?”_

_“Of course, hyung! I love hyung so much! I’d even marry hyung if you ask me to.” After thinking for a moment, Sehun added, “Or I could propose to you, too. I know I’d be the best husband, especially to you.”_

_Junmyeon briefly wondered if the blush on his cheeks was caused by the alcohol in his system, or by Sehun’s sweet confession but decided to just shrug it off, partly due to how his brain was practically screaming "information overload!!!" and how this moment was way too perfect for the logical side of him ruining it all._

_“I might not have flowers or a ring with me right now,” Sehun started, kneeling on a knee, “but Junmyeonnie hyung, will you marry me?”_

_Leaning towards Sehun who was still kneeling on the ground, Junmyeon cupped the younger’s face, whispering a “yes, I do” before claiming Sehun's soft, pink lips with his._

(Back to present)

**oohsehun** hyuunggg said yessdssdsd ♥︎ i lvoe yoooouuu  
see all 41 comments  
**— kimkaaaaaa** waT  
**— baekhyunee_xo** damn i never thought your desperate pining for junmyeon will be this fruitful  
**— oohsehun @baekhyunee_xo** i told yyou so!1!!1!1 jm hyunng fcukng loves me!!  
**— thunderboyJD** you guys were dating?! when????  
**— real__pcy** I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!!!!!  
**— real__pcy** you’re inviting me to your wedding right??  
**— real__pcy** no wait i’m going to be your best man right?!  
**— dkyungsoo** congratulations.

**Messages from Hyung**  
**—** you’re engaged???????? and you didn’t think that you should at least inform your family members?????  
**—** i haven’t told mom and dad, lest this is just one of your drunken antics  
**—** call or text me soon though, when you’re awake or sober… idk

Burying his face in his hands, Sehun groaned in mortification as the realization of his drunken deeds finally started sinking in.

His throbbing headache got worse after seeing the countless of text messages as well as phone calls after turning off the “do not disturb” mode on his cellphone. Especially those text messages from his hyung who now thinks that Sehun is engaged without even informing his own family members.

Mistake #1: He never should’ve asked Junmyeon to accompany him to the club.

Mistake #2: He never should’ve asked the guy whom he has an intense crush on for the past one and a half year to get wasted with him, knowing how much of an honest drunk he is.

Mistake #3: Why the hell would he thought that rubber bands would make a good replacement for wedding bands???

On a positive note, at least they were sober enough to not have drunken hot sex because Sehun would probably cry himself to sleep every night if he’s not able to remember how they had made love to each other.

“What did Baekhyun meant when he said you’re desperately pining for me though?”

Junmyeon’s question abruptly brought Sehun out of his reverie and back to reality. Seeing how the younger noticeably stiffened at his question, it finally dawned on Junmyeon how stupidly oblivious he has been towards Sehun’s feelings for himself.

“Do you… like me?” Junmyeon asked apprehensively, to which, Sehun nodded bashfully in response, unable to look at the other in the eyes.

“Why didn’t you say anything about it then?”

“You don’t think I've tried after all these years?” Sehun asked with an indignant pout on his face, “Either you’re the most dimwitted person in the relationship department, or you’re just really oblivious, hyung.”

Junmyeon suddenly burst into peals of laughter at how absurd the whole situation has turned out, causing Sehun to look at him for the very first time after his confession, albeit in confusion.

“I can’t believe you actually proposed to me using this as a replacement for an engagement ring.” Junmyeon said teasingly, showing the rubber band tied on his ring finger, “If I’d known you were such a cheapskate, I wouldn’t have said yes to your proposal, the _best_ husband in the world.”

Scratching the back of his head, Sehun’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment. “It’s not like that! I would’ve prepared a bouquet of your favourite flowers, candlelight dinner and engagement rings if I had known you’d agree to—” Cutting himself off, Sehun looked at Junmyeon with eyes widened in bewilderment, “Y-you mean you want to get married to me?”

Chuckling in amusement, Junmyeon ruffled the younger’s hair affectionately, “The marriage can wait. Let’s just start with dating each other first, yeah?”

For a split second, Sehun simply stared at Junmyeon blankly, looking as though he was trying to process Junmyeon’s words in his mind before he pounced on the other and hugged him as tightly as he possibly could.

“I love you, hyung! I— I mean, I really _really_ like you…” Burying his face into Junmyeon’s neck, he trailed off meekly, silently hoping that he hadn’t overwhelmed Junmyeon by confessing his love just yet. E _ven though he might have already done that last night._

Junmyeon chuckled, his expression softened in open adoration as he hugged the younger back, “I really _really_ like you, too.”

Maybe it isn’t love just yet, but Junmyeon has an inkling that he'd fall deeply in love with his now boyfriend sometime in the _near_ future.

 ♡ ♡ ♡

Thankfully, the photo that Sehun had posted from before only showed their hands interlocked together without the rubber band rings showing. And so, after much cuddles and make-out sessions later, Sehun uploaded yet another post on his instagram— this time of their selfie, to clarify the whole situation.

**oohsehun** hyung said yes to being my boyfriend!!♥︎ (though i’m very sure we’ll get married sooner or later anyway hehe love you hyung♥︎)

 


End file.
